


Just you wait

by Rey_Skywalker12 (EaManning)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is a Mess, Darker than the musical, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, My Fair Lady (1964) References, Possible smut later on, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey's accent is terrible, Snobby Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaManning/pseuds/Rey_Skywalker12
Summary: "I'll do you one better." Mr. Solo shot her an amused smirk before turning his attention back to Finn. "In six months, I'll pass her off as a duchess at the embassy ball.""And what happens if you fail?"When Ben Solo shrugs, Rey desires nothing more than to put her hands around his throat and squeeze. She's never truly hated anyone before, but she hates this man with every fiber of her being. "Then she goes back to the gutter."~~~A My Fair Lady AU in which Rey's terrible accent entices her to seek out the help of Ben Solo, a professor of phonetics, who boasts that he can help her speak proper English so she can get a respectable job and out of the thumb of her abusive guardian.Things don't exactly go as planned.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Just you wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I don't know why it took me this long to dream up a fic that combines my favorite movie with my favorite fandom! If you're joining me on this crazy ride, welcome! I'm glad you're here and I hope you stick with me. 
> 
> I've taken some liberties with the story of My Fair Lady. Also, please excuse the horrible writing for Rey's accent. I did the best I could to portray the cockney accent she's intended to have. I hope it's not too annoying. If it is, please let me know.

The foggy London evening brought a premature chill to those unfortunate enough to be out on the streets. The opera that had just let out, and the patrons were scrambling out of the opera house in their finest, determined to get out of the open before the rain inevitably fell. Rey could tell that the skies would open any minute, which meant she needed to sell the rest of her flowers and then get off the street as soon as possible. She knew it was a risk, going to the opera house in the hopes that one of the fancy patrons would buy a flower off of her. Most of them would turn their noses up at her if they even acknowledged her at all. It wasn’t anything new at this point, but it still stung every time she tried. She needed to earn some money and she would much rather sell flowers than her body.

Hitching her large straw basket from her hand to the crook of her elbow, Rey steeled herself to cross the street just as she felt the first raindrop fall upon her forehead.

By the time she crossed the street, it was pouring.

“Please, sir, buy a fla’er off a poo’ girl?” She saw the man wince as he passed her by without a word. She couldn’t tell if it was her lowly accent or her filthy appearance.

She tried again. She asked several couples, both old and young, men who were busy hailing cabs for their families so they could get out of the rain, women who glared at her as though she were nothing more than a pebble under their shoes. No one even deigned to look at her flowers, much less answer her question. As the last straggler hurried by her, stepping into a large puddle and causing a large splash of water to soak the bottom of her dirty blue dress, she stared at her pile of soggy, untouched flowers before setting her eyes upon the crowd standing underneath a large awning to keep out of the rain. Knowing it would do no good but determined not to go home empty handed, she strode toward them.

Rey had just about crossed the street when another bloke ran straight into her, knocking the basket off her arm and upending all the flowers straight into the muddy ground.

“Hey!” The word was out of Rey’s mouth before she could stop it. When the man turned to stare at her, a mixture of shock and anger on his face, she saw that he was much younger than she’d first taken him to be. His oval face was free of lines despite the frown that grew as he took in the sight of what she must look like: dirty hands and face, unkempt brown hair pulled back in three buns, ratty blue dress that was soaked and only growing filthier the longer she stayed on the soaked pavement. She must’ve looked like she lived in the gutter.

To this man, she may as well have.

“Are you speaking to _me?”_ The man sounded flabbergasted that she had the nerve to even look at him

“Is there somwon else ‘ho ran inta me?” Rey retorted as she began to gather the flowers she’d spent the better part of the day picking and preparing to sell. “Two bunches o’ violets trod in the mud! A full day’s wages!”

“I’m so terribly sorry!” It was impossible to miss the sarcasm that laced the man’s words. “I suppose flowers are rather difficult to find in London this time of year.”

“Poe!” an older woman’s voice cut through the tension. “Find a taxi so we can get out of this infernal rain!”

“Yes, Mother.” The man who hovered above Rey glared at her once more before stepping purposefully on the flower she was about to pick up. “I got delayed by a gutter rat.”

Rey’s face flushed, though she was determined to keep what was left of her dignity for those who were still eying her openly. When she rose back to her full height, basket of wet flowers back in the crook of her arm, she walked haughtily toward the crowd still milling underneath the awning as though she were one of them.

She ignored the various looks of the others who gave her a wide berth as she passed, no doubt wanting to be as far away from her as possible before some of the dirt that caked her skin and clothes rubbed off on them. She took a seat underneath one of the massive stone pillars that surrounded the awning. Ignoring the looks from the others who still gaped at her openly, she decided to examine the flowers closer in order to determine if any of them were salvageable. Most of the violets were ruined. However, one of them remained in good enough condition that she could probably sell it for a decent price. Rey would’ve cried if it weren’t for the crowd that seemed determined to wait for a reaction out of her. She didn’t know if Poe or his mother were still around, but she didn’t fancy giving any of these people the satisfaction of looking.

Rey was so busy inside her own thoughts that she barely noticed when another young man took a seat a few inches away from her. She chanced a look out of the corner of her eye, hoping he was not Poe. Both of them were adorned in pristine suits and top hats that marked them as outstanding gentlemen of noble breed. She noticed immediately that he was not Poe. His skin was darker, and his face was much gentler. When he turned his head and noticed that her attention was fixed upon him, he offered a small smile and tipped his hat to her as though she were a lady of the same caliber as him.

“Awful weather we’re having,” he said politely.

Rey stared blankly at him, having temporarily lost the ability to speak.

The man did not seem to notice her current stupor. In fact, he leaned in closer and gazed into the basket she still held close to her chest. “What have you got there?”

Rey finally came to her senses and took the last good flower out of the basket. She held it out for him to see. “Buy a fla’er?”

The man smiled sadly at her. “I’m afraid I’ve only got a pound on me.”

“I can ma’e change!” Rey hastily fumbled in the pocket of her dress, but the man had already gotten to his feet and appeared ready to leave.

“No, I’m sorry, I already said…wait…” the man broke off as he seemed to find a coin in his pocket. “Here, I’ve got a two-pence here.”

He put it inside her basket before tipping his hat to her one final time. “Have a pleasant evening.”

Rey was about to answer him, but he’d already gone. He hadn’t taken the flower she still held in one hand. She gave his retreating form one final look before taking the two-pence and stuffed it inside her pocket along with the rest of the meager amount she’d made that day. It wasn’t much, and Plutt wouldn’t be happy with it, but it was better than nothing. Surely, he would see that.

Still, Rey wasn’t too keen on heading back to the small apartment she lived in with her guardian. Chances were that it would be empty since her guardian had a habit of staying out at all hours at the pub. Most of her wages fueled his drinking expeditions, although she kept as much of it as she could in order to save up for a place of her own. Tonight, had dashed any hope of adding to her fund, but she could not go to Plutt empty-handed. If he suspected that she was holding out on him, he would look through her pitiful amount of possessions and find the saved pounds she had stashed in her bedroom. Rey could _not_ start over. The sooner she got away from Plutt, the better it would be for everyone.

Just as she put the pence piece in her pocket, Rey was just about to get up and leave, but a small man in a trench coat appeared out of nowhere and leaned in to whisper in her ear before she could scramble away.

“Be warned, miss. There’s a bloke on the other side of this pillar here, taking down every blessed word you’re saying.”


End file.
